Try, Try, Again (Caillou) (122)
Transcript * (At the same time with Caillou was wearing white T-shirt, green swimsuit in blue line, blue cap and shoes. Rosie was wearing white T-shirt, green strap and then yellow sandles.) * Caillou's Mommy: Come on, Caillou! The sooner you're finished your breakfast, the sooner we can get going. * Caillou: OK, Mommy. Uh-oh! Here, Daddy, can you blow this up? Finished! Let's go! * Caillou's Daddy: Alright. Why don't you grab what you wanna bring from your bedroom? * Rosie: Then why you are answerin' to me?! * Percival C. McLeach: Ha ha ha ha ha! Welcome aboard, Rosie! Ya ha! (turns to Caillou runs off) Hey, where you going?! * Caillou: I want to wear my new running shoes. * Caillou's Mommy: OK. (Meanwhile, Caillou was tying shoes and stands there.) Caillou, are you sure you wanna bring all these toys to the beach? * Caillou: Yes, Mommy. Can you tie my shoes? We gotta hurry! * Caillou's Mommy: You're getting to be such a big boy. How would you like to learn how to tie your own shoes? * Caillou: OK. * Caillou's Mommy: Here, let me show you, first we the other and pull, then we make a loop we call a tree, and this other lace is a rabbit. * Caillou: (sarcastically) A rabbit? Really?! * Caillou's Mommy: Sure. He runs around the tree and down his hole. And see? Your shoe is tied. Okay, now you try, first one lace over the other. Mm-hmm, Now make the tree. That's the rabbit. Now where does he run? * Caillou: It's too hard! * Caillou's Mommy: Do you wanna try it once more? * Bernard: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Cody, check this out! It's Caillou was tying shoes! * Cody: I'm very sorry you are tying shoes? * Caillou: No, I like my old shoes! * (Back to Caillou's Daddy and Rosie.) * Caillou's Daddy: Here we go, Rosie. Off to the beach. * Caillou: Here, Daddy. * Caillou's Daddy: Can you watch Rosie put while I put these in the car? * Caillou: OK. (Caillou's Daddy was leaving) Aah! Mommy, my foot hurts! * Caillou's Mommy: That's because you've outgrown those shoes. Here, let's put on the new ones, OK? * Percival C. McLeach: Hmm, summer vacation? * Jake: Summer vacation? * Percival C. McLeach: A cabin boy don't need have your summer vacation! Ha ha ha! * Cody and Bernard: NO!! * Rosie: (gasps, runs to the edge) There goes my ticket out of here! * (Rosie aims to right over the edge, when get off the Caillou's house, and suddenly she sees something from afar. One of them the character named, Mario from Super Mario RPG The Legend of the Seven Stars. Then Mario kicked off the Bowser's Keep, then Mario flies up and calls out to Percival C. McLeach.) * Mario: Land ho! Land ho! * Percival C. McLeach: There should be guys, off to the beach! * Caillou's Mommy: You know, it's okay you didn't figure out how to tie your shoes the first time. You could try again when you feel like it. * Caillou: I know, you guys! * (Meanwhile at the beach.) * Cody: Stupid Mario! Taking your Marahute's feather like that, and threw it away. * Bernard: Calm yourself, Cody. Just be lucky that McLeach was generous enough not to get them to stop him. * (Now we advance, Rosie was yellow swimsuit, Caillou's Mommy was red swimsuit, Caillou's Daddy was wearing nothing and blue swimsuit, and finally Caillou was still white t-shirt, green swimsuit in blue line, blue cap and shoes.) * Caillou's Mommy: I wouldn't want you to get sunburn and you're next, Caillou! * Caillou's Daddy: Ah, a nice relaxing day at the beach. What could be better? * Caillou: (getting upset and started to cry) I don't want to soccer! (lays down and muffled) * Jake: Listen, Bernard, this is the bad idea. You are not playing soccer with Caillou and Rosie. And that's final! * Percival C. McLeach: Boy, we have to go. You can watch Resident Evil 2 with Leon B. * Cody: Right. (get in the McLeach's car) * Percival C. McLeach: So, we're gonna get end of the video with Caillou was still wearing nothing, green swimsuit in blue line, blue cap and shoes, was after your Ada slaps Annette, then Annette falls into the water pool. Category:Try, Try, Again